A Day with Team Gai
by hinatasbiggestfan
Summary: It's a typical day with Team Gai with Gai's and Lee's passionate competing along with Neji and Lee's quarreling, usually needing Tenten to mediate. Despite having differences and an overly exuberant sensei though, they know they'll always have each other.


**DISCLAIMER:** hinatasbiggestfan does not own the manga/anime Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, or Maito Gai. Each are property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Hello guys! I've been working on this fanfic for about a week now and have been meaning to publish it. basically, this story is supposed to decribe a typical day with Team Gai (as you can probably tell by the title), since we rarely ever see or hear about them in the manga or anime. This fanfiction takes place right now during Naruto Shippuden, and Tenten, Lee, and Neji are each 16 years old. I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to comment!

* * *

A Day with Team Gai

"Ha! I've beat you this time, sensei!" Rock Lee cried, passionate tears streaming down his cheeks from his oddly shaped round, dark-puppiled eyes. "Oh, I _let _you beat me, Lee-san! I could've easily won over you!" retorted Maito Gai, whom had a striking resemblance to his student, smugly, flashing a wide teeth-bearing grin. "Ha. You wish!" Neji Hyuga, one of Lee's two teammates, stared at the two intently, a dumbfounded expression spread across his face. Unlike Gai and Lee, who both had passionate, exuberant personalities, invariably showing a trace of enthusiasm, he was calm a level-headed, always wanting to look at life from a realistic perspective. Usually, the Hyuga would be left bewildered as his teammate and mentor had one of their "episodes" in which they competed passionately against each other, feeling as though the two men shared a secret language amongst one another in which not even he himself could comprehend.

_As usual, I am left in awe_, thought Neji to himself, his pale white eyes still concentrated on them. _Why are they even competing against each other?_ "Did you see that, Neji-san?" said Lee. "I ran FIERCELY like the wind!" "Oh, uh, yeah, sure, whatever," muttered Neji. "You're just jealous," spoke Lee, his voice full of confidence. "Why should _I _, be jealous of you, Lee? I am already the most skilled of my clan." "So? Hard-work can surpass genius. I shall one day beat you, Neji-san. You just wait and see!" "If you say so," he replied. Yet another difference between Neji and Lee was their level of talent. While both were notably strong, Neji was considered a genius among the Hyuga's, even thought of as a prodigy, despite the fact that he was a member of the lower branch of the clan, whereas Lee had been deemed as "utterly talentless" as a child until the day he met Maito Gai, his idol, and believed that hard-work would help you succeed in life, unlike his teammate, whom believed that one could not change their destiny, although he'd loosened up quite a bit since his fight with Naruto Uzumaki during the Chunin exams.

As Lee and Neji bickered on, the sound of a loud, high-pitched voice chirped from behind them. "Lee, Neji-san, what are you guys doing?" Instantly, they jerked around to find their female teammate, Tenten, looking at them with the same expression Neji had had earlier. Tenten, whom was generally cheerful and supportive of her teammates, stood straight up as she clutched her case containing her various weapons, her hair up in its usual style of tight Chinese buns along with her headband wrapped firmly around her head. "Hi, Tenten," her two teammates greeted simultaneously. She shook her head, placing one palm over her forehead. "Geez, when will you two ever grow up?" she said, nudging the two boys playfully. Tenten had been used to Neji and Lee's constant bickering, though it rarely was of anything heated or serious, as she usually acted as a mediator between the two."Are you ready to train, Neji?" Tenten asked, facing him, still lightheartedly to herself softly. "Sure," he replied.

The two left and headed towards the training field, Lee and Gai going back to their frolicsome racing and competing. "Ready?" asked Neji, rummaging through the case of weapons. "Readier than ready!" she replied eagerly. Attempt after attempt, Tenten rapidly hit every single target she aimed at with ease. "Wow Tenten," remarked Neji. "You hit every target without a miss. Great job!" "Thanks," she responded softly, a faint bright pink blush emerging up her face. In a more confident manner, she said, "I always hit my target. Whether you're a boy or a girl means nothing once you're on the battlefield." Tenten had a strong belief that females were just as strong as any male was and despised being thought of as weak and acting like a maiden in distress. Unlike most females around her age, whom seemingly thought of cute boys and fashion nonstop, she desperately strived to become a stronger kunoichi, both with her weapons and with medics. Glancing up at the sky dreamily, she said,"One day, I'll match up to Tsunade-sama. I'll be a strong shinoubi, and possibly even surpass both her and Sakura." She continued to daydream contently for a brief moment, and once she'd snapped back to reality, the teammates continued on with their training, not stopping for quick breaks. After a long while of their grueling practicing, Tenten said, "That ought to be enough for today, huh Neji? I'm beat." "Yes, I think that might be enough for today," he agreed. Tenten and Neji headed off to meet Lee and Gai for supper, as they'd all planned earlier that day.

Maito Gai and Rock Lee soon appeared before them, arms around each others backs with constipated expressions on their red faces, which were covered in muggy perspire. "I-I c-could have beat you once more, Gai-sensei," Lee said breathily. "I-in your dreams! I told you I'd beat you," he replied. Tenten and Neji glanced at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces. "I still don't get why they always do that," Neji told Tenten. "Neither do I", spoke the kunoichi. Once Gai and Lee had finally calmed down, the team sat down around the campfire they'd set up, the multi-hued sunshine setting down as the four of them roasted their dinner of fresh salmon caught by their sensei along with Lee that morning as they'd been having their many "competitions" against one another.

Tenten gazed thoughtfully up at the sun as her comrades munched away at their salmon as if there were no tommorrow, Gai and Lee eating away at the fish heartily while Neji ate his daintily and properly in a more delicate manner. "We make a pretty good team, don't you think?" she said to the boys, their eyeballs immediately staring up towards her direction. With a wide grin creasing up his face with lightned eyes, Lee replied,"Yeah, we _do_ make a great team don't we?" Neji gave her a small smile, and instantly, Gai's eyes watered and he became emotional. "Oh, this is just too beautiful!" he cried joyfully, tears flooding down his face resembling a waterfall, causing Lee to do the same.

The sensei grasped his students in a tight embrace, Neji and Tenten nearly turning purple from the tight hug. "I can't breath!" Neji complained, but Maito Gai ignored him and continued to embrace the kids firmly. "Gai, please stop!"squeaked Tenten, causing him to finally let go of them. The three teammates along with their sensei went back to sit around the golden burning campfire once more, arms around each other's shoulders as they watched what remained of the sunset disappear under the mountains. Despite their prominent differences, they were a team, and in their mind, they each knew that they'd always have each other.


End file.
